Originators of phasor measurement data such as Phasor Measurement Units (PMUs) and Phasor Data Concentrators (PDCs) and receivers of phasor measurement data, currently utilize IP unicast to transmit PMU data throughout a Power Utility network. The majority of PMUs and PDCs implement Internet Protocol (IP) unicasting because of the volume of legacy equipment. Unicast networking techniques are not the most efficient manner to distribute phasor measurement data.